Like It Or Not
by Makai Goddess Ookami
Summary: Charlie doesn't want Bill to go to Hogwarts. [Bill Weasley, Charlie Weasley]


Title: Like It Or Not  
Author: Makai Goddess Ookami  
Rating: PG  
Character(s)/Pairing(s): Charlie Weasley, Bill Weasley  
Warnings: N/A  
Spoilers: N/A  
Word Count: Approx. 489  
Rants: I'm not too thrilled with the way this ended, but overall, I think it accomplished what I wanted it too.  
Summary: Charlie doesn't want Bill to go to Hogwarts.  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Weasley boys, or any of the characters or places related to Harry Potter, nor do I claim to.  
Originally Posted: In my writing journal, SansDateLimite on LiveJournal. (Self-pimping!)

**Dedicated** to my big brother, **Stephen**, who will likely never read this (at least, I hope he never does. That'd be beyond embarassing), and written because even though we've never been close, he's still my big brother, and I don't want the U.S. Navy to send him to Virginia for 12 weeks.

**

* * *

**

**Like It Or Not**

Charlie and Bill sit, side by side, staring out at Bill's school equipment spread out on the bed before them. Neither of them speak, and just let their eyes drift over the books and scales and robes and- the one object they were constantly staring at- Bill's wand. Charlie glances up at his brother, whose gaze was transfixed on the wand, and then at the wand. His heart sinks, and he slumps sideways, resting against Bill.

Bill blinks, casting a curious glance at Charlie; the depressed look on his brother's face was hard to miss. He wraps an arm around him, and closes his eyes. He doesn't have to be psychic to understand what was going on. Two hours ago they'd both been off the walls excited, both of them touching and memorizing every surface and crevice of Bill's new equipment and now they sit in a hushed silence, realization dawning and both afraid to be the first to speak.

So they sit, together, holding onto each other and blinking back tears they were too proud to admit were screaming to flow. School equipment was forgotten, and Bill resists the urge to pack it all up, because he doesn't want to let go of Charlie, and he knows Charlie wouldn't let go of him. This would be their first time apart for more then a couple of hours. They'd been attached at the hip for as long as either one could remember.

"Do you really have to go?" Charlie murmurs softly, barely audible in the deafening silence of the room.

Bill tightens his grip on Charlie. _Yeah, _he thinks, unable to speak. He swallows. "Yeah," He repeats.

He tries to pretend he doesn't hear Charlie's sniffles, or feel the cool tears on his clavicle. He doesn't want to remember Charlie like this, clutching to him as if for dear life and crying. Bill doesn't want to admit he means that much to Charlie, because, Charlie means that much to him as well, and he's going to miss his little brother more then he cares to admit.

"I'll be coming home for Christmas," Bill offers, though he knows it's months aways, and he wonders if he can bear to be away from home for so long. Charlie's grip doesn't loosen, and his crying, if anything, is getting worse. Bill holds his brother tightly, and makes soft hushing sounds under his breath, the same mum makes when Ron is crying.

"Promise..." Charlie chokes out, "Promise you'll write me?" Charlie is unable to look up and meet Bill's eyes, and Bill doesn't know if he'd be able to meet Charlie's either.

"Of..." Bill begins, and his voice is cracking as well, "Of course I will..."

Charlie nods slightly, and Bill feels it more then sees it, and even though he knows this isn't the end of this, and just writing isn't good enough, they've both acknowledge it's the best either of them can do. By the time they're calm enough to let go and pack up Bill's stuff, it's time for dinner but neither of them can stomach more then a few bites.

They curl up together on Bill's final night, neither of them able to sleep, but not daring to speak. They lay facing each other, just watching, holding hands with a fierce grip. Neither of them remembers falling asleep, but they knew they had to because they do remember being woken up. Charlie gets to go with Mum and Bill and Dad to Platform 9 and ¾ the next day.

Bill hugs Mum and Dad goodbye, promising to write them as soon as he can and tell them everything. He hugs Charlie and doesn't want to let go, but he does, and he gets on the train, waving goodbye. Charlie chases the train as it speeds off, calling Bill's name, shouting if Bill doesn't write, he swears he'll curse him to the moon and back. Makes him promise to come home for Christmas.

By the time the train is out of view, he allows Mum and Dad to lead him back home, not speaking a single word all the way.


End file.
